contemplaciones del tiempo
by ale lore
Summary: Han pasado siete meses desde que dejamos nuestro hogar para buscar horrocruxes      please reviews  :D


Disclaimer: todo el crédito a J.K. Rowling.

Estoy sentado aquí viéndola dormir.

Han pasado siete meses desde que dejamos nuestros hogares para así poder encontrar el resto de los horrocruxes. Siete meses desde la última vez que vi la Madriguera, mis padres y hermanos. Siete meses desde que mi mejor amigo vio por última vez a mi hermana. Siete meses desde que nos instalamos en Grimmauld Place, usando la vasta librería de la Familia Black para nuestra investigación. La besé por primera vez ahí, investigando toda persona conocida que haya tenido contacto con Voldemort con las iniciales R.A.B. Fue una semana después que noté el nombre Regulus Arcturus Black inocentemente grabado en el árbol de la Familia Black. Han pasado siete meses.

Su respiración es lenta y continua. Inhalar y exhalar. Inhalar y exhalar

Han pasado seis meses desde la reabertura de Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall es ahora oficialmente la directora, Flitwick, su mano derecha. De lo que he leído y escuchado, apenas la mitad de los estudiantes fueron a Kings Cross el primero de Septiembre. Seis meses desde que El Profeta supo que El Elegido y sus dos amigos no regresaron a Hogwarts, ni a sus respectivos hogares. La portada cuestionaba nuestro paradero también avisaba a Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos. Seis meses desde que hayamos el verdadero Horrocrux. Por lo que Harry me dijo, destruir el Horrocrux era fácil. La cicatriz en mi mano izquierda dice lo contrario. Han pasado seis meses.

Tomo su mano y pongo dos dedos en su muñeca, tal como me enseño. Puedo sentir su pulso; el ritmo me consuela.

Han pasado cinco meses desde nuestra primera batalla contra algunos Mortifagos. Nos preparamos todo el verano con duelos y trabajos defensivos, cortesía del Profesor Lupin y Tonks. Ellos nunca preguntaron porque, pero pienso que entendían. Tonks nos enseño tácticas de Aurores; Profesor Lupin nos educó en el uso de arcaicos hechizos. Salimos relativamente ilesos. Es asombroso por lo que uno tiene que pasar para verdaderamente apreciar la vida. Cinco meses desde que aprendí que cuando besó su cuello, ella gime. Cuando mi mano se desliza hasta su pecho, ella murmura mi nombre. Besos dulces e inocentes se han vuelto sensuales y apasionados. Suaves caricias se han vuelto apasionadas. Algo de inocencia perdida, pero la confianza y el amor entre nosotros ha crecido. Han pasado cinco meses.

Me acuesto a lado de ella, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con su espalda sobre mi pecho.

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde nuestro primer contacto con un miembro de la Orden, dos miembros, en realidad. Fred y George nunca habían estado tan dispuestos a ayudar a la Orden como lo están ahora. Yo sé que se sienten culpables de que Malfoy haya usado uno de sus productos en sus planes el año pasado. Mi pecho se siente pesado cuando pienso en Dumbledore. Cuatro semanas desde que supimos que hubo un ataque en el callejón Diagon. Nadie que conocía murió, pero Ojo-Loco fue severamente herido y dejado inconsciente. No ha despertado todavía. Ojo-Loco no va ha ser el único cojeando. Mi mamá fue herida por un severo hechizo en su pierna izquierda. No recibió atención lo suficientemente rápido para curarse completamente. Han pasado cuatro semanas.

Ella esta muy delgada. Esta perdiendo algunas de sus curvas que amo admirar. No importa con tal de que este aquí. Conmigo.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que regresamos a Londres. Teníamos razón en creer que la copa de Hufflepuff esta donde una vez estaba el orfanato Stockwell, donde Voldemort residió durante su niñez y durante las vacaciones en sus años en Hogwarts. Tres semanas desde que supimos que Snape y Malfoy habían sido vistos. Todos, El Ministerio, La Orden y los Mortifagos, están tras ellos. No sé quien quiero que lo encuentre primero. El Ministerio los mandaría a Azkaban, pero ya no con la vigilancia de los dementores; Voldemort mataría a Snape y Malfoy; Snape por interferir y Malfoy porque no pudo matar a Dumbledore. Han pasado tres semanas.

Pongo mi mano sobre su pecho izquierdo. Puedo sentir su latido y el ascender y descender de su pecho.

Han pasado dos días desde que supimos de los ataques a muchos Muggles y sus familias. La única familia que estamos cien por ciento seguros que fue atacada son los Creeveys. Afortunadamente, Colin y Dennis regresaron a Hogwarts y están a salvo. Sus padres no corrieron con la misma suerte. Yo sé que ella esta preocupada por sus padres, también. Bill resguardo su casa con todo hechizo de protección que sabía. Solo espero que sea suficiente. Han pasado dos días.

Ella empieza a moverse y contengo mi respiración, no queriendo despertarla. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y ella se voltea en mis brazos. Sus ojos cafés encuentran mis azules.

Ha pasado una hora desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez. No fue nada como lo había imaginado y todo como lo había esperado. Estamos solos en un viejo hotel Muggle; la cama es dura y la habitación sucia. No importa porque ella esta aquí conmigo. Yo sé que, para las chicas, la primera vez no es la mejor, y al caer una lágrima de sus ojos, la quité con un beso, prometiendo que será mejor la próxima vez. Ella no dice nada cuando abre sus ojos y me sonríe. La sonrisa me dijo que todo esta bien y que me amaba. No duré mucho. En realidad no esperaba durar. He estado soñando con ese momento, solo con la idea de que estaba dentro de Hermione causo que gimiera y estremeciera. Ha pasado una hora.

Su mano gentilmente quita el cabello de mis ojos.

"Te amo", murmura, su voz todavía somnolienta. Mis ojos se cierran solos absorbiendo sus palabras.

Cuando abro mis ojos, veo que me esta sonriendo y murmuró, "Te amo"

Con mis palabras me sonríe y cierra sus ojos y descansa su cabeza en la almohada. Su respiración se calma otra vez y sé que se ha vuelto a dormir.

Estoy acostado aquí viendo Hermione dormir.


End file.
